Eavesdroppers
by Marista
Summary: Arthur eavesdrops on Guinevere's conversation and he learns about a secret she's been keeping from him.


**Summary: Arthur eavesdrops on Guinevere's conversation and he learns about a secret she's been keeping from him.**

Background: Takes place a few months after the end of season 3 and references 'The Coming of Arthur II' and 'Lancelot and Guinevere'.

A/N: I'm in the middle of writing another Arwen story when this story just popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it.

King Arthur, with Merlin on his heels was walking to the practice grounds. It was almost mid-morning, almost time for him to train his men. Arthur caught a sound that stopped him dead in his tracks. Guinevere's voice was coming from one of the rooms. Normally he would have dismissed it, after all she was allowed to hold conversations in any room she pleased, but she sounded agitated.

He moved to listen by the slightly ajar door. He turned and put a finger to his lips when he realized Merlin was ambling behind him, and as always, was about to make a lot of noise. Merlin stood on the other side and also began to listen.

"I said No!"

Guinevere sounded distressed. Arthur wondered who she was talking to, and if he should enter the room.

"You just admitted that you owed me your life, is it really such a price to pay?"

"Lancelot, it is not that simple. What you ask… it's indecent."

"Gwen, you owe me."

"And so does Arthur, my brother, Merlin and Sir Leon. We were all in that passageway together. You saved all of our lives, have you asked any of them for a repayment?"

"No, but I'm not in love with any of them."

Arthur's jaw clenched. He could not believe what he was hearing. Merlin started to get nervous. He knew how passionate Arthur was when it came to Guinevere.

"I am betrothed."

"That's right. And nothing is final until the wedding. You can change your mind anytime before then."

"Lancelot, I'm sorry. But, I…"

"Do you remember when we were in the tunnels of Hengist's dungeon? You said that your feelings for me would never fade."

"I know. But I had no idea the effect of time on such things. I should not have said that to you. I'm sorry."

"So you have no feelings for me whatsoever?"

"I will always think of you fondly Lancelot."

"You still love me, deep down inside. I think you are with Arthur simply because he has been in your presence all this time, and I was not. You forgot what we meant to each other, our connection. I made a mistake walking away from you, I know that now. But if you honored my simple request, you would remember."

"How many times must I tell you, a kiss will make no difference? It won't make me forget Arthur and return to you."

"It will. I'd be willing to bet my life on it."

Merlin glanced at Arthur who was turning redder and redder by the minute. He hoped that Arthur didn't boil over to the point of entering the room. Otherwise he might kill Lancelot on the spot. Just as Merlin thought it, Arthur made a motion to enter the room, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Merlin quickly put a calming hand against his shoulder made him take pause.

'Don't' Merlin mouthed, and Arthur maintained his stance.

"You don't understand my feelings for him. I could not forget him any more than I could forget my own arm."

"If you feel so strongly then you have nothing to fear from my request."

"I don't fear it Lancelot. It's inappropriate and I don't want to do it."

"You're scared."

"I am not" she said wearily. "Lancelot, I hoped that we could be friends, but if you pester me about this every time you get me alone… eventually I will feel nothing for you but contempt."

Arthur's jaw clenched. 'This wasn't the first time? Why didn't she tell me?'

"You want me to drop this."

"Yes."

"Never bring it up again?"

"Yes!"

"Then grant my request. A small, simple kiss. It will be settled and I'll never bring it up again."

All Arthur heard was silence, which meant she was considering it. 'Why didn't she tell me he was harassing her?' he thought to himself.

"And I have your word you will leave me alone from now on?" he heard Guinevere speak quietly. She sounded defeated.

Arthur's jaw clenched.

"Of course." He heard Lancelot's heavy footsteps.

"Wait. I just want to confirm that you will never bring such a thing up again."

"I promise. But when we're done, my kiss will be all you desire."

"You're… Umph."

Suddenly Guinevere's voice cut off. He knew that Lancelot must be kissing her right now.

Arthur was gripped with rage, anger… and fear so strong that he could not move. Of all the emotions the fear was especially strong. What if Lancelot was right? Was this it? Would he lose her forever? He could not imagine his life without her. He should have pushed up the wedding date like Merlin suggested, but there were so many pressing issues. The seconds seemed to stretch into hours.

"Well?" he heard Lancelot's breathy voice.

"Lancelot…"

"Yes, my love."

"I'm sorry."

Arthur exhaled, with a sigh of relief.

"Why are you shaking your head Gwen? Didn't you feel it, the connection between us?"

"Lancelot… nothing has changed. I feel the affection of friendship for you, but nothing more."

Lancelot closed his eyes as he felt the like the wind was knocked out of him. But there was yet one more avenue to try. "Very well then. One more thing…"

"You promised Lancelot."

"No. No more kisses, I'm a man of my word. But, I must know something. You say you feel only friendship for me, but tell me what you feel for Arthur. Is it the same level of affection as well?"

"No, it's much more."

"Then you truly love him?" he almost whispered.

There was a long moment of silence. Arthur's face went slack when there was a hesitation in her answer. "I'm not sure I would say that." Merlin could not remember when Arthur looked more defeated, even when he found out that Morgana betrayed them.

"Then there is hope."

"No Lancelot, that's not what I meant. What I feel for Arthur… the word love doesn't seem to fit. I don't know if there is such a word for what I feel, but love is not… strong enough." Arthur's face became unreadable.

"What?"

"It's difficult to explain. Let me find the words." After a long stretch she began again "I should say I love Arthur with all my heart. But the truth is… Arthur IS my heart, and so much more. He is… my every breath. It's like he is in my skin. Does that make sense?"

Merlin observed Arthur start to almost tear up with emotion. He became concerned; he had never seen Arthur experience such an emotional range at one time. He wondered if his friend might even faint.

"I think you play with me. In your skin? There is no such thing Gwen."

"There is, and it is what I feel. I say he is in my skin because I often know when Arthur is near. It's like I can feel him; I feel a warm sense around me. Then I will look, and he… will be near."

"You look puzzled as you speak. You're unsure of your convictions."

"It's not that, it's just that… the warm feeling… I've felt it for the past few minutes and yet Arthur is not near."

"That is because your mind plays tricks with you. The warm feeling you think is for Arthur, must be for me. You said it yourself, you feel it and yet he is not near."

At that moment Arthur moved again, and this time Merlin did not intervene. Arthur opened the door and walked into the room. "I am near."

"Arthur" said Guinevere and Lancelot in unison. However Guinevere's tone was adoration while Lancelot's was pure fear. He wondered how much of this interchange his Sire had heard. To extort a kiss from the King's intended could mean his life.

But Arthur did not look at him, he only looked at Guinevere. "You are my heart as well."

She ran into his arms and the two stood there in an intimate embrace.

Lancelot was too scared to be jealous, as he started to slowly back out of the room. He had no idea what punishment Arthur would unleash on him. He wondered if he should go straight home, pack his bags and leave. Or perhaps he should run straight to the stables, grab a horse and make an even quicker escape.

Arthur's embrace with Guinevere didn't shift an inch, however Lancelot heard him speak. "Don't leave Lancelot." Lancelot's blood ran cold. It was the tone that Arthur used, when he was facing down an enemy.

The knight stopped moving and stood his ground. "I'm sorry Sire. I meant to harm."

Arthur turned and looked upon him; one arm remained wrapped around Guinevere. He held onto her possessively, almost pressing her into his side. "No harm? You meant to take her from me. I should kill you where you stand."

Lancelot clenched his jaw, but did not move. He would die like a man.

"Sire, if you were in my shoes… would you not fight for her?"

Arthur looked away, considering Lancelot's words. "I would" he admitted quietly.

"I am at your mercy, Sire."

Arthur was about to call for the guards to have Lancelot thrown in the cells, but he looked down into Guinevere's beautiful face. He could see the concern in her eyes; he knew what she wanted… mercy.

"As I said, I should kill you… but I won't. If our situations were reversed I would do everything in my power to win her back."

Lancelot exhaled. "I'm glad you understand Sire."

"And you must understand this… and I will say it only once. If you ever try to come between us again, I will not hesitate to run you through on the spot. If she decides to befriend you, I will not begrudge you this, for her sake. However, if you so much as breathe on her without her consent… have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Sire. Thank you for sparing me."

"I don't want to see your face again until training tomorrow."

"Of course Sire."

"Leave!" Arthur commanded.

Lancelot bolted out of the room.

Merlin looked on the couple and smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. Shall I tell the men to start training without you?"

"Yes. Tell them I'll be along in a few minutes."

Merlin walked out happy that Arthur and Guinevere were still together. Arthur needed her, and she needed him. It was obvious to anyone who looked at them, so could not believe how stupid Lancelot had been. He would check on him in a few hours.

Arthur turned to Guinevere. "Why didn't you tell me he was harassing you?"

"I didn't want to cause strife between you and your knights. Besides, I thought I could handle him."

"And you did. Although I wish you could have accomplished it without kissing him."

"Sorry about that."

"One thing I need you to know Guinevere... I understand you didn't want to come between me and a knight, but you mean more to mean than the knights, more than this kingdom and even more than my own life. Never doubt that. Promise me, no more secrets."

She nodded as she looked at him. "I promise."

He kissed her forehead. "Good."

"Very well then, I guess I should mention… it's not just Lancelot?"

"What?" Guinevere shook her head as she almost turned away and Arthur knew she was about to stop speaking. He calmed down his tone and tried to make his face neutral "No, please. I won't be upset, I want to know."

"I don't want to cause a fuss."

"Tell me. No secrets, remember?"

"Right. You may want to have a talk with Gwain."

Arthur bit the inside of his lip to hide his reaction and shrugged his shoulders. His mind was taken back to how quickly Gwain latched onto Guinevere when they first met. He could handle Gwain easily enough.

"Fine."

"And Percival."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I won't say any others."

"You mean there's more?"

"Well, yes. Most are just inquiries about the integrity of our relationship; letting me know that they are an option should I no longer wish to be with you. Others are almost, but not quite as persistent as Lancelot."

"I don't understand this. Why now?"

"Well previously a nobleman could not consort with a servant. Now that my status has changed… I'm sorry, I shouldn't say anymore."

Arthur just smiled and tried to keep his voice neutral. "No, no. It's Ok. Please continue."

"Sir James."

"Lord Carrington's son?"

"Yes."

"He's not even a knight."

"And also Sir Elmar, but he was so timid about his request."

Arthur just stared into nothing as she continued to rattle off names. His path was completely clear. He was definitely pushing up their wedding date.

"Sir Olin."

Arthur wondered if they could get married tomorrow.

"Oh, and I almost forgot Sir…"

**A/N: Your comments and constructive criticisms are welcome.**


End file.
